Wild Fury
by Vanished Snowflake
Summary: "Travel to far grounds/ wild yet not wild/ find who's been found/ nature's trapped child..." Beginning of the prophecy involved in this story! Read on!...If you don't see any prophecy while reading the chapters, it's because I haven't posted it yet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When i saw that unknown cellphone number on my handphone calling me, i never would have expected Grover.

First of all, my mum had only recently given me that phone, ignoring my objections towards it. I know, you're probably thinking i'm insane and although i _have_ done things that can be used to prove that, this wasn't one of them. As a demi-god, monsters were always out there waiting to, well, eat me and by using a handphone, i would just be sending out a flare and making it easier for them to find me. And of course, i was against that. However, my mum insisted that i got one for emergency use, though i can't think of any emergency where my phone could help me kill a monster or something. What was i to do? Call the police? Yeah right. The mist would probably have them seeing cyclops as old grannies. anyway, since it was new, i hadn't added much of anybody onto the contact list yet so the unknown number could have been anyone's.

Secondly, the last time i had seen him, Grover had headed out to spread the news of Pan's death and to tell others his last words and advice, which was that the key to saving the wild was to work hard towards this goal themselves, instead of just waiting for a miracle to happen. I mean, how exactly could this be dangerous? At the most, the nymphs and satyrs would just pelt him with acorns, like, well, they have done before. It wasn't like that would give him a brain concussion or something, unless those acorns were made of metal and the throwers were steroid addicts.

Thirdly, why would grover, scared of sudden vibrations, have a cellphone?

When i picked it up, all i heard was his hyperventilating voice saying "Percy...(static)...help...(more static)...in Singapore, Northstar...(static getting real irritating)...trapped by..." and then he hung up. I frantically dialed the number again but it couldn't get through. I had heard about Singapore before and if i was correct, it was a country all the way in South-East Asia. America. South-East Asia. How exactly was i supposed to get there? Why exactly was he there? I mean, i know he was supposed to spread the message to nymphs and satyrs all over the world but couldn't he have finished USA first?

I ran out of the school, hailed a cab and got us driving to Annabeth's school. Grover sounded like he was in lots of trouble and i needed help on giving him my help and Annabeth would be good at that. On the way out of school, i met Paul and told him i had to go. He understood what i was saying(ever occured to you how often these emergencies happened?) and said he would cover up for me. I have to say Having a school teacher who was also your stepdad was a perfect combination if you were planning to make truancy a habit.

Taking the risk, i called my mum on her cell to tell her about Grover. I really wanted to help him and it wasn't like i didn't know where he was. However, this quest wasn't going to be in America, which is kind of weird considering how all the olympians are actually here.

"Percy?"

"hi mom."

"what's happened?" her voice was layered with anxiety and slight panic. This wasn't called an emergency phone for nothing.

I explained the situation to her and asked her to call annabeth to tell her about it too(one call received and one dialled was a bit too much for my nerves). After some hesitation, my mum reluctantly agreed to letting me go find grover, not only because he was my best friend and was in danger but also because she knew i was going to do it anyway, regardless of whether she gave me permission or not. She also knew she couldn't follow or anything because we were going to be fighting monsters. She didn't exactly do very well with the minotaur the other time.

When i finally reached Annabeth's boarding school, i found her standing outside, deep in thought. Her blonde hair blew with the wind, swirling behind her frowning face. I guessed she knew how very far we were going to have to travel to help grover. Of course, we could always inform Chiron and ask of him to notify the demi-gods in that area to help but the thing was, i doubted there were many there. Mount Olympus is their home so, surely, the gods wouldn't travel that far away from New York just to hook up with someone?

I got out of the cab, smiled at Annabeth and headed towards her. Unlike before, i was now one head above her. It totally rocked.

She grinned at me, her intense thinking expression disappearing in a "poof". I was glad we finally knew we had feelings for each other, instead of her thinking i liked Rachel and me thinking she wanted Luke. I kissed her lightly and her smile widened. She looked so happy it was as if i had just come back from a 5-year trip to Antartica, even though we, living considerably close to each other, saw each other almost everyday. Then again, she always looked this happy when we met and her smile was probably a reflection of mine.

She stepped away from me slightly then, pulling her mouth back to its usual shape and tried to look serious though her eyes still sparkled with glee.

"Ahem. We need to concentrate on the current situation first, seaweed brain." she paused, composing herself, then continued, " Grover, in case you haven't realised, is stuck in some faraway place and in danger. We could always go there and try to save him ourselves but we're really unfamiliar with that area and if we're close to dying, they'll be no back-up. Also, have you ever considered the amount of money needed and the time taken for a flight like that? I mean, i think taking an airplane's the only way, right?"

Oops. Never thought of that. In my mind, all that i had thought of was Annabeth and me dashing into the monster's lair and saving grover like previous times (i refuse to say "like old times" because i fancy 18 ain't that old).

"Maybe we should inform Chiron." Annabeth said to me since i hadn't said anything.

"What? But he might try to stop us, saying it's dangerous or something and anyway how is he supposed to help us?"

"i don't know how he could help us but i just have this feeling he will be able to...and also, I think Chiron, of all people, will know how much saving Grover means to us and how, considering what we've done before, we don't really take danger into consideration. "

"Hmm...good point"

With that, we left for our much-loved camp.

**Okay, so it kinda sucks but do read chapter 3! Out of the first 3 chapters I am posting now, that's my favourite. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After two fights with monsters(told you handphones were dangerous)we finally reached camp and headed towards the Big House to find Chiron. He wasn't surprised to see us or anything since we did visit camp half-blood now and then, even though summer had yet to come. It was like our second home to us and most of our friends were there too.

"Yes?"

"Chiron," Annabeth started, seeing that i was preoccupied with looking at a group of newbies learning how to swordfight. It was amazing how many more half-bloods were being brought to camp after the gods' promise to identify all their children. Another reason i was looking at them was because their instructor was Nico. Well, he only taught the new batches but that was just because he wasn't as experienced (he had been in camp for only one and a half years so far) as certain others. In terms of swordfighting skills though, he had become one of the best in camp, even though he was only fourteen. After the battle with Kronos and coming to camp, his swordfighting skills had really improved, due to the camp's training, sheer hardwork, natural talent and i suspect, talking to the ghosts of past swordmasters. Who knew?

"-know that you two can defend yourselves. In terms of getting there though, i'm sorry but i think a long airplane ride may still be the quickest way."

"But by the time we reach Singapore, Grover might already be dead. Don't you have some magical teleporter or something?"

i said as i picked up on the conversation.

Chiron just stared at me while Annabeth looked like she was going to pick up a stick and whack my head.

"What? I'm Just trying to help...I mean, the only problem now seems to be getting cheap, quick transport. I'm quite sure we'll be able to take care of ourselves and save Grover after that."

"Woah. Save Grover?"

i jumped slightly and turned around to see Nico standing right behind me. It was creepy how he could move so silently, like, well, shadows and death.

"What happened to Grover? Is he in danger?"

I looked at Annabeth and she looked me. I decided that there really was no harm in telling him so i did.

When i had finished, Nico looked at me and said simply, "Ok then, i'll come with you."

So maybe there was a bit of harm.

"What?" i blurted out.

Please don't get me wrong. It's not like i hated him or something. On the contrary, he was one of my best friends. It's just that, well, i was thinking this adventure would be a good excuse for me and Annabeth to have a considerable amount of just-the-two-of-us time.

"it'll be more exciting than staying at camp. Anyway, it seems like you need a fast way of getting to Asia. I can help you with that."

"What?" i said again, except this time, Annabeth joined me. Chiron just looked shocked. Hundred of years old teacher of heroes outsmarted by fourteen year old demi-god. It figures.

Nico looked at me and said the answer i should have expected, "shadowtravelling."

Annabeth looked even more confused so i told her about what had happened before the historical battle with Kronos one and a half years ago, like how we had used shadow travel to get from camp to Luke's mom's house. She nodded as she understood and turned to Nico.

"so...have you been practicing it? Cos it pretty much seems like you can only transport yourself?"

"i've been training. I'm quite sure i could bring both of you with me."

i suddenly saw flashes of images of me being half stuck in the shadows-one of my legs kicking out of the tree, my head sticking out, juniper using my helpless head as a punching bag for doing that to her tree. I really hoped this was going to work out.

"Maybe...we should go somewhere darker? It's noon now, there are hardly any shadows." the images forced me to ask.

"i think i know exactly where." Nico said and gave us that creepy smile of his.

**This is horribly short. Sorry. I write this on my phone and since the screen is smaller, I don't know how long the story really is...I love Nico. That was random. I know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! This is my first fanfic so getting such constructive reviews for it was really awesome! Sorry about the "I" thing. I write it on my phone so I don't really take note on capitaizing the "I"s. Don't worry though. I made sure the "I" problem was fixed for this chapter. Oh and you know that suggestion on Percy and Co. making pathetic failed attempts at speaking Singlish? I love it. I'm gonna incorporate that idea in the later chapters when they reach Singapore and everything. K, here it is! Chapter 3. Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews!:D**

With a wave of his hand, the ground in front of us cracked open. Inside the hole was the beginning of a stone staircase which led downwards into darkness. The steps looked like they were going to break and send us spiralling down to our death. The good thing was, if we did die like that, then we wouldn't need to look far for the underworld.

I wondered when Nico had learned to make his own underworld entrances. I also wondered whether he had ever opened these holes at where his school teachers (Annabeth had insisted that he attend school. Universal law of life and survival: Never disagree with Annabeth on education-related things.) stood in the class. I know I would be tempted.

Nico confidently stepped onto the staircase and beckoned us to hurry up. Well, pardon me for being hesitant to enter the territory of the god who hates my guts. Then again, maybe he loved my guts. He probably wanted to pull them out and attach them to his wall for decoration with a placard underneath saying "Percy Jackson lost his guts. Evil laugh."

I followed behind Annabeth and made my way to the underworld for the third time. From above, it had seemed like the stairs just continued to darkness but actually, there were small torches alongside the walls of the tunnel we were travelling through. The green flames gave out only a small amount of light but it was enough to see any gut-pulling monsters Hades planned to send.

The dim lights made Nico look even scarier. I mean, it wasn't that Nico was actually scary. It's just that with dark hair contrasting to his pale skin, serious eyes and his love for black, gothic looking t-shirts, he did sometimes look like the type of teenager who would have hidden weapons with him. In truth though, he was really nice and a good friend. Well, he did carry a weapon though but he didn't hide it. His wicked stygian sword was almost always by his side. Sometimes, I wondered if humans saw it as a skateboard. It was one of my dreams to have monsters that could just vanish under the fury of a piece of plastic and four tiny metal wheels.

When we finally reached the bottom (my guts were still MY guts, thankfully), we were in the underworld. As usual, it was absolutely congested with souls. I wondered why the souls took up so much space considering the fact that they weren't supposed to be able to take up space. I mean, weren't they like ghosts or something and you could past your hand right through them? Couldn't they just squeeze into one another? Okay, that would be awfully wrong.

"So...are you gonna like summon the darkness in here and gather it together to form a big piece of...pure darkness?" I asked Nico.

"Uh no. We're just going to use that shadow over there." Nico replied.

If i got a dollar every time I felt like an idiot...

We walked towards this huge boulder that was casting an equally huge shadow. The underworld was already quite dark so I guessed whatever shadows cast here were of pure darkness. Or something.

Now that we were here, Annabeth looked a bit doubtful that it would work. "is this the part where we hold hands, bid farewell and then run into the boulder and die?" she looked at Nico.

"No. This is the part where I have to use whatever power I have to control the shadows and their darkness and transport two people who don't trust me to the other side and if you don't let me concentrate now, you'll end up stuck in the middle of nowhere." Nico retorted and then took a deep breadth and composed himself.

"Hold my hands and we'll step inside the shadow together."

"Knew you were afraid of the dark..." Annabeth muttered.

"if you want to try going by yourself, without holding on to me, then you'll get your first wish of walking into the rock, maybe even splitting your head open and having your brain ooze out and licked by a passing hellhound who thinks its ice cream. If you want to let go halfway of course, maybe you'll get torn into two, your body somewhere in Egypt and your big head stuck in the realm of darkness. Don't worry about burial, your body will probably dry up like a prune and get eaten by camels or something. Your head, on the other hand, will luckily be too far away from anyone to bother them with its stinking decomposition, even if it's a long rotting period, due to its large, swollen up size. So, what d'ya want?"

Annabeth looked disgusted at the gory, extra details. Nico wasn't usually like this so I guessed he was just agitated, probably nervous about bringing all three of us through the shadows. I could remember how drowsy he had become after that last time I had seen him shadow travel. Hopefully, he really had been training since then.

Annabeth, seeming reluctant, moved from my side to Nico's left. Closing his eyes and concentrating hard, Nico led us into the cold darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'll be pretty busy these days so there are only gonna be four chapters for quite some time. OH! I also decided that maybe I would, like, dedicate a whole chapter to Percy trying out Singlish and of course, failing miserably. However, before I can let that happen, other stuff have to take place first. ...Anyway, here's the fourth chapter!:D If you read this, do review it! Thanks!**

The real scary part of the trip was when I felt this sudden pull from behind which almost made me lose my grip on Nico. I figured invulnerability had nothing to do with saving me from getting stuck in the darkness. I felt like a puny little clump of dust being sucked away by a vacuum cleaner. When I thought I was finally going to die under the wrath of the monster hiding in the dark that I thought I had lost fear of since i had turned 8, Nico's grip on me tightened and I found myself being pulled forward instead.

"Thud."

I fell flat onto the ground along with the other two as we came out from the shadows. For a moment, I was disorientated. The shadowtravel hadn't exactly been all smooth sailing. Luckily, it was night in Singapore so my eyes didn't really need to adjust to much of any light in the new place. Standing up slowly, I wondered fleetingly whether Nico, still on the ground next to me, had fainted. As if to prove me wrong, he got up the moment I thought that. Oh well...

Annabeth, also up, said "so...where exactly are we?"

Nico blinked hard. He looked quite drowsy and was holding onto the wall, which shadow we had come out from, for support. "Singapore?"

"Um, where exactly in Singapore? We're supposed to go somewhere called Northstar, aren't we? I figured that was a place, not a street."

I looked around and saw that we were standing on a pavement that stretched forward and beside us was a bus-stop and the road. There were little cars though, so I guessed it was quite late there.

"Well, about the Northstar thing...When we were shadowtraveling, you might have realised I nearly lost you two to the darkness.(At this point, an image of darthvader from starwars flashed in my mind) I tried to get us to go to any place called Northstar but because that isn't a very specific address and I was already having complications, I only managed to get us to someplace in Singapore. Where exactly? I don't know."

"Let's just walk down the street, maybe there'll be signs telling us where we are." i suggested and then added, "uh...provided you can walk, Nico."

"I can." he assured us and headed down the street. I guess he was getting better at using his powers.

We walked aimlessly around for quite some time before we spotted the subway sign and followed it. Soon, we were at the subway, or MRT, as the Singaporeans seemed to call it. The subway map, sorry, MRT-whatever that stands for- map showed us that we were at Toa Payoh. There was no sign for Northstar.

"Two-ar Pay-oh?" Annabeth muttered to herself. The word reminded me of _tuna mayo_. It was probably lunchtime back in America now and I realised I was kind of hungry. Foooood...Oh no. I was starting to sound like Grover.

A young couple walked past us at this point and snickered at Annabeth's pronunciation of the word, causing Annabeth to blush. As they walked past us, chatting busily to each other, I realised that although they spoke English like us, the Singaporeans had their own unique accent. They also seemed to add extra words like "lar" and "lor" at the back of their sentences. I had this sudden urge to try speaking like them but from the fiery look in the Daughter of Athena's eyes, I dismissed that thought and threw it into the "fun stuff to do when Annabeth ain't here" part of my mind.

"Great. Now what?" I looked at Nico and Annabeth. Well, actually more at Annabeth because she was the one who usually came up with the ideas.

"Find a cybercafe?" Nico spoke instead.

"No, no, Nico." Annabeth spoke to him like he was a 2 year old. "You can contact your wittle cyber girlfriend later. In the mean time, let's do wumthing more useful to this quest, shall we?"

Nico rolled his eyes and muttered something about children of Athena and how their big heads would have killed the goddess if they had been born the normal way. "Cybercafe. Internet. Google. Easy enough for you to comprehend?"

Apparently, it was enough for Annabeth but not for me.

They saw the big question mark on my face and Annabeth sighed. "Seaweed brain, we've gotta google where Northstar is in Singapore and what exactly it is. We should have done this before we came here but since we haven't, its time to visit a cybercafe."

Strangely, when I replayed this conversation in my mind later, Annabeth said the last two words like "to the batcave".

I'm a bit weird.

**Do review! Thanks! Oh and also...Get ready for a prophecy! It'll be coming out soon...I hope.**


End file.
